Various municipal, state or federal employees have to open a locked door in a building or residence in an emergency. These employees include but are not limited to fire fighters, emergency and security personnel, law enforcement officers, for example, members of a special weapons and tactics team, and other persons having similar responsibilities.
To know how to correctly and efficiently open a locked door in an emergency, a person needs to be trained and then to perfect the knowledge by practice. A need has developed in the art for a training device that can be used more than once to learn and perfect the art of forcibly opening a locked door. The training device described herein satisfies this need to learn the art of forcibly opening a locked door without destroying or damaging the device each time.